1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to contractual proposal order form booklets covering products to be ordered by a customer and services to be performed by a contractor or installer in connection with the installation of a system incorporating products selected by the customer, such as a basement waterproofing system.
2. State of the Art
Conventional contractual proposal order forms are known, in the form of a plurality of duplicate pressure-duplicating sheets which are attached to each other along one edge and which identify a plurality of products, for selection and designation by the customer, a plurality of installation services to be performed by the installer, an area on which the installer draws an illustration of the system to be installed, and an area on which both the customer and the installer can sign their acceptance of the terms of the proposal, after which one of the duplicate order forms can be separated from the other as customer copy.
A major disadvantage with the known proposed order forms is caused by the customer's lack of familiarity with the exact products identified generically or by trademark names on the order forms, leading to misunderstandings with respect to the designation of the desired products, and/or delays while the installer shows the customer the available products, per se, or a plurality of product brochures which illustrate the available products, i.e., two or more sump pumps which differ in cost and function. Moreover, misunderstandings can continue since the product illustrations do not form a part of the contractual order form.
Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a contractual order form booklet which includes illustrations of the available products, corresponding to the list of available products identified in the duplicate contractual order form, as selected and accepted by the customer.